NarEater
by AeSook
Summary: Tossed from their own world, the weapons and meisters are forced to adjust to the ninja way of life! How can they even hope to get back when they can't even find each other before the enemy does in such a strange and vigorous new world!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I really assumd everyone would just think I didn't own it. Since this is a sight for fans, but here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Naruto!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Questioning Beliefs**

The team gathered around carefully watching their latest foes moves. All three of them positioning themselves on the defensive with their weapons in hand. No one moved a muscle. Standing a little ways away appeared as that of a young woman. She had bright red eyes and ghostly pale skin, but her soul wavelength possessed unimaginable power that seemed to seep around her even now. Turtella was the witches name, and she was not one anyone wanted to mess with. "Remember the plan!" Maka ordered clutching her scythe, Soul, with ferocity. So far the only thing that had happened were mini skirmishes with the enviroment around them. The whole land reeked with traps of all kinds to slow them down, and they worked real well. The group had went through a lot of trouble fighting the rather sickly beasts and dodging trip wires. Lord Death had specifically given them this mission because of the great diversity. Someone without soul perception, mastering skills, and incredible strength would not be able to pull off a mission like this. Not to mention they were all incredibly close to begin with, and could intercept their souls with each other. The witch had been up for grabs after capturing several weapons for her personal gains, and their job was to retrieve these weapons safely and destroy Turtella.

"Now we really shouldn't fight." Turtella frowned running a hand through her boyish golden hair. "How's about we make a deal and avoid all this drama?" She wasn't lying, she really didn't feel like fighting a bunch of kids now. Her plan was underway and going rather well for the time being, and waisted time was the last thing the witch wanted.

"Like hell we will! We're not going to wait around for you to grab more people!" Blackstar shouted instantly running after the witch. "Tsubaki, enchanted sword mode!"

"Right!" The weapon answered changing from her chain to a sharp and deadly sword.

"Wait, Blackstar!" Kid shouted, but it was far too late. The trio broke the moment the fiery energetic boy flew at the witch, and the fight commenced.

It wasn't the first time a plan had failed, and they knew it probably wouldn't be the last, but what happened next threw them for a loop. "Black river, Black river, turtle hurdle!" Turtella got out quickly. "Snapping time!" The spell went off just as the assassin was about to cut straight through the woman, a large white blast enveloped the area and blinded all who dared to look. Worst of all, when they opened their eyes, nothing would be the same.

Turtella smiled devilishly as the DWMA student's were gone. She had no idea what that spell did, but when she used it on someone, they would disappear leaving no trace behind. It was useful overall and a favorite of hers. Once used, Turtella never had to see the faces of her followers again. The only thing that she would regret, was that she couldn't use them for her plans as well. With that, she disappeared within the night.

The catastrophic light had them all scream when the ground disappeared beneath them. Colors started to swerve all around their heads threatening insanity. "Someone take my hand!" Maka yelled through the thunder rattling in her head. They were all falling and being shot in different directions that someone, though she had no idea who, took hold of her leg. "What is this?!" Tsubaki shouted after transforming. She had lost her meister during the impact and had went to grab him, but it happened all too fast that when she turned to take his hand, Blackstar was already gone. Before Maka could answer they jerked in another direction. Kid's body flew right above them in a whirl while Liz and Patty were nowhere to be seen. "Soul!" Maka screeched as her scythe slipped from her grasp and whizzed through a vortex. All in the short amount of time, it came to an end. Their bodies wavered as if getting altered, and with a thud, they landed.

Maka's eyes felt like lead when she finally got them open. She had heard voices for a long time now to know she was in a hospital. Her body ached and her ears were ringing. "Oh, you're awake." Said a feminine voice. Turning her head to see who had spoken, she stared in confusion. "How are you feeling?"

"Where are the others?"

"Others?" The nurse tilted her head to the side. "We only recovered you out in the forest. You're lucky someone was passing by today or else who knows what might have happened."

Maka's body suddenly tensed up and quickly shot straight up, startling the nurse for a minute. "Alright, what hospital am I in?"

"Konoha's hospital of course. The best in all the Hidden Leaf village."

_Konoha? Hidden Leaf Village? _That proved that she wasn't in the right place. _Turtella must have done something or be playing mind games with me_. She thought gripping the white sheets in annoyance. Where were her friends? "Listen! I have friends out there somewhere. I need to find them. I don't know where they are or what exactly happened, but I know they're out there."

"Of course. I'll find someone who can help." The woman replied quickly hurrying off. Maka watched her as she left and waited for a few moments to make sure she was gone. Quietly, she threw her covers off and hoped out of bed making her way to the nearest window. Outside, a town not at all like her own, greeted her. "This isn't Death City. Where **am** I?!" Down below the colorful homes were topped with people happily jumping from roof to roof like it was normal. Some were in groups, others looked like they were relaxing, and then many more on the ground went about a normal life. The strangest sight of all was seeing the shiny bits of metal that clung to their heads on a bandana. Everyone who was doing the fancy tricks and wearing special gear seemed to have one.

Deciding it was time to take a look around, Maka headed for the door and peaked outside into the hallway. It was a narrow area with a few people walking in and out of similar rooms. Digging into her soul perception, the meister found it pretty much impossible to sense into the souls of the nearby doctors. "What?" She whispered putting her hands together as if building a bridge with fingers and focused as she always did within herself. As if it were all but a distant memory, Maka couldn't tap into her powers. "I can't... sense anything." The thought was almost unheard of. Not once before could she not receive any kind of wavelength when concentrating. This had surely been a mind trick. It didn't feel real. _Think Maka... what is the last thing you remember before coming here? A white light... Lots of noise... _That was it. Her mind couldn't pick up anything else.

"Hey there I was just coming to check up on you!" Maka looked up to see a boy in an incredibly neon orange jump suit. He looked rather energetic and had a smile plastered on his face. "What were you doing out in the woods like that for? Hehe, I bet your happy I found you! Remember my name, Naruto Uzumaki the future Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village! Believe it!"

_For some reason he kind of reminds me of Blackstar... _"Oh, you're the one I should thank for helping me? Thank you." Maka nodded to the boy afraid to say anything that would go into his head. "I'm Maka Albarn from Death City. I'm looking for my friends who are somewhere around here I assume, and if you'll excuse me for the moment. I need to use the restroom, but I have no idea on how to get to it." Naruto gave her a look of concern.

"Just go down the hall and to the right. It's the first door on the left." He pointed wondering where exactly Death City was. "And if you need help looking for your buddies, meet back up with me. I'll find them!" She wondered if she might have just made a friend in this strange new area and it actually felt good, however, she knew she couldn't let her guard down yet.

"Thank you, Naruto!" Bowing, Maka made her way rapidly through the hallway a bit perplexed. There could only be one more option to prove this place. Turning into the bathroom, she faced the mirror and stared herself over. There were no cuts or harsh markings. At most she looked dirty and in need of a bath. Her face leaned in closely to the mirror as she breathed a heavy breathe and placed her finger on it tracing what she always remembered. "42-42-564... Whenever you want to knock on Death's Door." The meister repeated the chant she had learned since her first day at the academy. The mirror started to shine brightly imitating that of a firefly and gave Maka a bit of hope as she expected to see the figure of Lord Death. Her smile quickly faded after the mirror abruptly cracked and exploded. Screeching, Maka fell to the floor covering her face from the shattering metal. _Something's blocking me. I need to find the others! Naruto! _Yes, that was right. She had to find Naruto. He would help her. At this point, it was all or nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 A Friend Found, A Friend Lost**

Dozens of people had gathered to see what had made the loud explosion, and in seconds, Maka got transported out of the room as if she were in critical condition. "I'm fine!" She pleaded snatching her arms back from the medics who insisted she get a check up. It took a lot of convincing, but after they did a quick scan over her features, the medical workers let her go.

"What happened here?!" It was the kid from earlier. He had rushed over so quickly, Maka didn't even see him enter.

"I'm not sure. I was looking into the mirror and it broke." There really wasn't a logical explanation for it, and she worried that they wouldn't believe her regardless of what story she told. Not to mention she wasn't fast enough at making up a quick lie for something like that.

"Do you think it was an attack?" Some of the people whispered catching the boy's attention. His face went serious for a moment and it gave her a chance to study the unnatural markings on his face.

"Naruto, it's alright. No one is hurt. The mirror just broke is all. Listen, can we just get out of here. I really need some fresh air." Maka mumbled looking to him with a sad look. The boy nodded in confusion.

"Yeah, follow me." Naruto started walking down the hallway with his arms behind him like a headrest. "So uhm, what do your friends look like? Do they like the Ichiraku ramen noodles? And what's Death City?"

"Ichi-what?" Maka frowned. "I've never heard of it, but more importantly," She couldn't understand why he would be thinking about ramen at a time like this. Then again, he didn't really understand the severity of the situation. She had to get back and destroy Turtella. "There are seven of us in all including myself. We each have our own abilities and wonderful personalities that even when we fight, we can always pull ourselves back together as a team. All of us come from a place called Death City ruled by Lord Death, the shinigami. He protects us and sends us on missions to protect the peace."

"Oh, so it's a lot like the village. You have the head who oversees everything, and then the ninja to help protect the people." He turned a corner and headed up a flight of stairs leading to the roof. "I'd like to visit it sometime."

"Ninja? We have weapons and meisters." This seemed to confuse the boy who craned his head around with his eyes squinted. Maka wondered if he was starting to doubt her. "I'm a meister. I wield a weapon and fight the bad people. Simple as that." It might be better to keep things simple and not go into details. Then he really would question her. _I think... I've entered another world. Maybe that means the others are in another world? Or maybe they're lost in this one? _Maka drooped her head wondering if she would even be able to get back home at this rate, and she hoped for the life of her that her friends were safe.

They reached the top and the girl was able to feel the wind brushing passed her long jacket as if in greetings to the new world. A small breath of air escape her lips while she placed her legs over the edge to dangle her feet. The sight below still made her head hurt with options and her heart ache. Naruto seemed to sense her and walked over beside Maka offering a hand to help her up. "Let's go look for your friends." He looked as if he were searching for someone too and had eyes that could relate. "Wherever they are, we can find them together!" His smile reassured her and brought hope into the meister's eyes. Reaching her hand out, she took ahold of the ninja who pulled her on his back in one swift movement. "Hold on tightly!" Naruto shouted jumping like a trained acrobat across the roofs at lightning speed. The athletic ability was incredible and ten times faster than Blackstar could move. This guy was built for movement.

"What's up with the headband?" Maka called out practically death gripping Naruto's neck as he ran and jumped. This must be what if feels like to Soul when she maneuvered around. What a dizzy ride it must be!

"This is the symbol of my village. All ninja wear it with pride and it shows that everybody is equal. No one is better than the other." It was probably a lot more, but like her story, the simplest. "There are other villages out there in the world such as the Sand and the Sound. Each area has their own headband to signal where they are from." Without turning his head to look at her he added, "Where was the last time you saw them?"

"Uhm..." Maka's mind went blank. He wouldn't believe her if she told him the truth. "In the forest! They're somewhere in the forest. We were going on a mission, but somewhere along the way we got lost and separated." There, the perfect answer. The one called Naruto took the answer well and soon enough, they were in the forest. Naruto allowed his newfound friend to slide off his back before jumping straight into action. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He cried doing an erotic hand sign. Out of nowhere about a million clones appeared out of nowhere making Maka stare dumbfounded. _He really is like Blackstar!_ She nearly thought aloud remembering one of his special techniques with Tsubaki when he fought a samurai. Except this was more advanced. They were solid clones and had full matter! Blackstar would kill to get his hands on something like this. "Alright listen up! We're looking for anyone and anything out of the ordinary. So split up and bring me back something useful." All the Naruto's cheered in unison and disappeared within the trees in the blink of an eye.

This world kept getting stranger and stranger. Although, he did offer a useful skill that would potentially save time in the long run and hopefully find someone. However, she didn't really remember describing just who or what they were looking for and hoped it wouldn't be too much of an issue. "I hope we find them..." Maka sighed looking at all the greenery around her. Naruto chuckled under his breath. "Don't worry! I've got this all under control. Even if it takes weeks, months, who cares! I won't give up." That was the type of inspiration Maka loved. _I do have friends here._

As time went on and the sun started to set within the sky, the meister was beginning to lose hope. All the clones surely must have searched the entire forest by now if not the nation and still, they hadn't found anything of importance. She had grown tired of waiting on news and stalked the forest floors occasionally kicking rocks around with her feet. During the time allowed, she was able to get well acquainted with her ninja friend and the two got along quite well. After much talking though, she didn't want to overwork the boy. Apparently keeping up with his clones for many long hours drained a lot in him. "We should probably head back now." Maka said with a forced smile. "I don't think we'll find them here."

"We've found something that was lodged in the river!" Both Maka and the original Naruto shot their heads in the direction of the familiar shout. Not to far in the distance, several doppelganger were rushing towards them with their mouths hanging open like a bug catcher. In their hands, they wielded a big scythe with black and red triangles decorating the metal blade.

"Soul!" Maka shouted desperately as she dashed over to meet halfway.

"Man this thing was heavy! I could barely lift it." One of them complained while they handed her the weapon.

"Soul..." The meister repeated happy to be reunited once more. "Can you hear me? You can change back now." Silence. "Soul?" More silence. Maka's eyes widened frightened, and she shook the blade harshly trying to wake up the life within it. "Hey, wake up. Please, Soul!" She begged heavy tears forming up in her eyes. There was no way he wasn't in there. It had to be him. There wasn't another weapon out there in the forest. She recognized the touch, but she couldn't recognize the life force. Her pleads were not heard by the scythe that remained motionless and silent. It was merely nothing but a weapon now. "Soul!" Falling to her knee's and holding tightly to her partner, the meister couldn't help the tears that flowed down her flushed cheeks. He was gone.

Naruto resolved his jutsu and knelt in front of her. "I'm not sure I understand why this scythe is so important to you. I'm glad that we found it... But you talk as if it were a person."

"H-He was..." The girl mustered through her sobs, "My partner, my best friend, and the one I trusted most. S-Soul was my wea-weapon. Now he can't answer me. I don't know if he's dead or just trapped inside!"

The ninja was shocked and slightly moved. This scythe was actually a human once? Judging by the sincerity in her voice, he highly doubted that she was faking this and was led to believe that it was the truth. "Why don't we just break it open and find out?"

"N-No!" Maka screamed quickly holding the weapon to her chest protectively. Even if he were trapped inside, it was still a part of his body. She would never risk breaking him. "No... It is a part of him." The change in world's must have resulted in weapons turning into normal ones used for everyday battle. Nothing prepared her for this though. _I have to get back to my world!_

"Tell you what. Stay with me for the time being. I know it's not much, but maybe it will give you time to get back on your feet again. I'll have Granny Tsunade look for a way to bring your friend back too! Believe it!" He gave a thumbs up and helped Maka up once more. "If anyone can fix the invetiable, it's the Hokage. We'll stop by her place first thing tomorrow." He ruffled her hair in a friendly way hoping to get her spirits up.

"I can't thank you enough." Maka wheezed trying to wipe away her never-ending waves. _How could I have let this happen? _At least she wouldn't be all alone. If Soul was here, then the others must be out there as well, but where they okay? Tsubaki wasn't in weapon form so she might have had a chance, but the twin demon pistols... She shook her head following Naruto back into the Leaf Village. Dwelling and whining about the matter wouldn't help. All they needed to do was find them. And if what Naruto said was true, this Hokage, or whatever they call it, could help bring him back to her. Or... She could loose him for good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Starring the Akatsuki**

Already on the move, the assassin prowled the high walls of rock hoping to find a way out. Nothing as simple as getting thrown into rocks would stop someone like him! He hadn't stopped for hours and the sun was starting set making him nervous. It wasn't safe to climb at night, especially without gear. "I can handle this easily!" Blackstar said through clenched teeth as his arm reached over a ledge. Using his strength, he was able to pull himself over and plop upon the solid, cooling ground panting. Figuring that if he laid there any longer, then his friends would surely die without him. "They can't last without me for long." He murmured standing up carefully as to avoid ruining his days work and falling back the way he originally came. His greatest concern was that of his weapon Tsubaki. She was the first to disappear from his sight when the bright light had enveloped him. Determined as ever, Blackstar pressed onwards through the never-ending path of rocks.

"You seem pretty young to be out this late." Came a mocking voice from somewhere nearby.

Blackstar jumped to the wall curiously and peered around the area. He couldn't see anyone. "Who's there?"

"You're not pretty good with sensing I can see." A laugh escaped the person's lips and before the meister knew it, a blue man was standing right in front of him with gills attached to the side of his face. What kind of thing was this?! "You realize that you're in our territory, and that makes you a target?"

"Who are you? What territory? I had no idea I was in your mountain top. I just fell from the sky and landed here. Some might even call me a shooting star after this! What gives you the right to claim a mountain anyway?" Blackstar said getting hyped on himself. This guy was looking for a fight, and though his partner wasn't here, he was itching to hop in.

"Names Kisame and this is Akatsuki property. You fell from the sky huh?" The shark man curled his lips grouchily. No one would just waltz into this area without needing information. Not to mention he was weak and inexperienced. Kisame pulled out a large sword and didn't even bother to unwrap it. The child wasn't even worth it. "I'll take you out in one swipe."

"Oh yeah? Bring it Fish head!" The assassin shouted back jumping from side to side in a threatening way. His blue eyes firmly on the other, it came as a big surprise when the fish had gotten up behind him so easily. The sword was digging into his stomach before the star had any way to block himself. Though it didn't leave any physical wounds, he thought that he might have a few broken ribs. A hand placed over his chest as he struggled to breathe. How did this guy get passed him so easily?

"Too easy. You're not even worth my time." The enemy taunted lifting his sword with both hands. He was about to finish the job when someone interfered.

"Kisame," said a deep chilling voice, "Leave him alone. He's no threat to us. I doubt he'll make it far anyway. We have a mission to go through with." The blue man bit his bottom lip angrily. This always happened. He would find some poor sap and go to demolish them, and of course, Itatchi had to jump in and save them at the last second. "You never let me have my fun." Kisame frowned setting his bandaged blade back on his back. He turned to leave and was quickly stopped by his latest enemy.

"Where do you think you're going? Leaving a fight so easily just because he said so. I'm not through with you." Blackstar edged on standing himself up and throwing his fists out defensively. He knew that this guy was strong, Kisame had already prove that. It was pretty insulting that he didn't even use his actual blade, and it made him sick. _I already know someone like this. Although this man seems stronger for some reason. No matter. I'll shine passed him._

"Are you sure about this kid? You won't last much longer. You can walk away now or risk a painful death." The shark laughed excitedly. His companion only stared at the two of them in silence. He didn't seem to have anything more to say on the matter. "I'll enjoy ripping you in two."

"I'm not giving in!" Lunging full-speed ahead into the wrath of the blue man, Blackstar's movement became more durable and quicker with each step. His foe looked a little impressed. "You do have some skill after all." He smiled. "Maybe this will be interesting."

The moon had all but come out now promising a battle of two forces. The mountain side proved to be both dangerous and a bit of an advantage. He could use the shadows to blend in and strike when he least expected it. However this meant that Kisame could use it as well, and since he knew the area, the shark had an advantage. In one way or the other, the battle would end.

Samehada whipped through the air and slashed at the first sign of movement his beady eyes could follow. Rocks shattered from his brute strength, but there was no sign of the boy. "HYAHAHA!" Blackstar laughed getting ready to punch the guy from below. "What's the matter? To fast for yah?!"

_Is this the same kid from before? _The wielder used a back kick to send the child flying to the ground, but in an instant, he was back up and already disappearing within the shadows. "He's! So fast!" But he believed he was faster and made a hand signal silently. "Water Release: Exploding Water Shockwave!" He cried and as commanded, practically a lake appeared to flood from below. Blackstar, standing in a crevice, watched in amazement and wondered just what this man was if he was one at all. He had to attack now or else risk loosing his opponents unguarded stance. Earlier the assassin had shouted and blew his cover, but this time he remained silent unlike his normal behavior and managed to get in close. "Soul shock!" His hand went deeply into the shark's back with victory all over his face, but nothing came out. "What?!" It was all he had time to cry out before a whole heck of a lot of water crashed into him. It felt like a thousand teeth biting into his skin and tearing it to shreds. This was abnormal!

Above them, the lone shinobi watched in silent admiration. This kid was able to get in close to one of the best Akatsuki members and highly marked killer without so much as fear in his eyes and even manage to connect a hit, but he was careless and loud. It was probably his worst weakness, and if controlled, he could be deadly. Maybe they could use him? His eyes took in every movement almost unblinking. He could have easily taken this boy out in one hit by now if he had wanted, but Kisame wanted a fight that the child was nice enough to oblige. What amazed him most that he found greatly intriguing is that the energetic freak was using no chakra within his attacks. It was either because he didn't know how, or he wasn't showing his full potential.

Blackstar screeched blocking Kisame's large sword, Samehada, with his hands. His strength surprising even himself when he was able to return the hit straight into Kisame's face. "Take this!" The assassin cried kicking him straight in the gut. The shark flew backwards in frustration. "You're starting to annoy me." He growled unsure about how his blade wasn't having much effect as it should.

"You don't use chakra." The chilling voice boomed once more. Both heads turned to face the bystander when he jumped down to join them. "But you have great skills. You obviously lack the ability to keep quiet, but in the end your power exceeds over it all. Maybe you would consider joining the Akatsuki. You would be a valued new member."

"Itatchi..." Kisame groaned angrily. He considered his partner as one of the best shinobi's out there, but putting a nuisance like this on the team? What was he thinking?! Maybe he was finally loosing his touch. "We don't need a little kid on our side! Just finish him off and we can get through with our lives."

Itatchi ignored him and continued to stare down the child who stared back in a glaring manner, daring him to make a move he almost wanted to commit. "Who you calling a kid fish bait?! Want me to come over there and rip your face off? Besides! Why would I want to join you? What can I get out of it? I don't even know what you do!" Blackstar's defensive stance only added in his aggression to continue the fight. At this rate, he was building himself an early grave. Itatchi could see that the straggler wanted power. That he craved it and probably forced himself into fights just to prove a point.

"The Akatsuki organization is an alleged group of S-classed ninja. Even though you're not using chakra your skills surpass even certain jonin and could probably be matched to ours within a short period. We don't allow just anyone to join, and this offer will only come once. We perform tasks that would overall, greatly enhance society of all kinds. We all seek the Jinchuriki's power and want their powers to become stronger, more efficient, and take over the lands for the greater good." Itatchi hoped that he would accept the offer, otherwise he couldn't promise Blakstar his life, but it appeared as if he caught the loudmouth's attention. Jinchuriki? Power? It was true that these guys had amazing skills, though he considered himself better, and that they could give him a greater outcome. The boy didn't know why his own attack failed earlier when he tried to use his soul shock.

_Look at his eyes... _He thought narrowing his own in question as he stared into the enemies. Could he trust them? Already, Blackstar knew he was out of his comfort zone in an unfamiliar area. These guys might be able to help, and with more abilities he would be able to help the others and get back home. Slowly, very slowly, he lowered his guard and folded his arms. "Considering you probably can't do much without my help anyways and that you're asking the man who'll surpass God... You've got yourselves a deal. Don't make me regret this."

Though he didn't understand his companions motives for letting a kid like this join, Kisame wouldn't question him and instead put Samehada back into place with a click of his strap and turned to face away from the two of them in a fit of anger. From under the glare of the moon's light, a dark shadow cast over the land and darkened the area from view like a light switch. The only thing manageable to see was the unmistakable red glow from Itatchi's eyes, and for a brief moment, Blackstar's own eyes flashed the lights of blue stars like a veil had just broken... and a contract signed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I've been meaning to put commentary up here, but I kept forgetting. Anyways, I hope you're enjoying it so far, even though I have no idea at all where this will head. I'll I know is that I wanted to do a crossover, I wanted it to be original, and this was born.**

**Thanks for sticking around this far if you're still reading and let me know what you think. Also, I'm thinking about adding romance into the plot, so let me know what pairings you would like to see. I can't promise them all, but I can fit them in.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Fear of Sand**

Darting through the maze of sand homes and the strange faces of weird men and women, Tsubaki felt pressured as to where she was and where she was headed. There didn't seem to be a right and wrong direction, but the more she wandered the more confused, tired, and entangled the chain got within the village. It probably was about the twentieth time, Tsubaki noticed, that she had taken the same path and ended up in a circle... Or maybe it was an oval? People were beginning to stare and tilt their heads at her. _Awe man, they must think I'm crazy. What should I expect though... I don't know where I am. They look so creepy. _They made her nervous, for she didn't know if they would kill her or not, and without her meister, she wouldn't get far in a fight alone. Not to mention she found early on that she couldn't transform when trying to blend in with the armory for protection while running from a group of thugs.

Taking a deep breath and focusing, Tsubaki clasped her hands together behind her back and knew the measures to take. She couldn't wander around forever, and the day was wasting. "Excuse me," Her light voice floated over to one of the men and he turned to her with a harsh look. "Ah! Sorry to d-d-disturb you! I w-was just wondering where the exit was. Ehehe..." His glared deepened only making her more nervous.

"You're not from around here. I've never seen your face before. Where did you come from?" Tsubaki's eyes dropped and landed on one of his packs before forcing herself to look him in the eyes. This guy was dangerous. "M-My name is Tsubaki and I don't know where I am. I got separated from my f-friends and now I'm wandering this strange new creepy place and have no idea how to get out! Please! You have to help me! I'm lost!"

The muscles on the dude flexed as he stretched and peered down at her. The weapon didn't even think he believed her, and was right to fear him when he grabbed her arm roughly. "You're coming with me." He demanded dragging her off. Tsubaki let out a whimper having no strength to fight this guy back. She was strong, but not this strong. Her feet dug into the ground only resulting in another jerk as the creep paused to glare down at her. "Don't make this difficult."

Really, she didn't have much of a choice in the matter, and it was even more embarrassing than when she was wandering around in circles. _Why me?_ Her mind sobbed before they were stopped by another similar man. "What have you got there?" The ninja asked in curiosity peering at the newcomer.

"I believe I've caught a spy. She'll be taken to the Kazekage for interrogation. She claims to have gotten lost here, but our security is tight. There is no way she could have just waltzed in here unknowingly." Her captor inclined. The other shinobi nodded and now shot a death glare over her way. "Be seeing you."

"W-w-wait! Wait! I'm no spy! I can promise you that! I fell from the sky when a witch attacked me and-!"

"Shut up! There's no such thing as witches!" The sand ninja retorted instantly silencing the girl. Tsubaki didn't open her mouth again knowing that something bad would come of it. The people here didn't seem particularly fond of outsiders, and today was just her lucky day to get stuck in a place like this.

The sun beat down upon her, and Tsubaki thanked the Lord that she was wearing light clothing, or else she would be dying of a heat stroke by now. Her eyes glazed over the people, still staring at her, and found that even though they looked mean that they were still living normal lives. None of them looked like monsters. _They're trying to protect their people. Maybe this place had a lot of attacks? _"Ek!" The weapon let out a small squeak of surprise when the man, that had cut the blood circulation off in her arm long ago, had stopped causing her to run straight into his back. "What is it?" When moving to a better position, her eyes went large. _Don't tell me I have to go in there! _She thought referring to the big sand dome that supposedly held the leader.

"We're almost there." Seeing as Tsubaki didn't struggle the way there, his grip loosened and allowed for her arms to breathe once more. They were starting to get that awful prickly feeling like when she stayed in weapon form for to long with Blackstar's hectic practicing. The two passed over a wide bridge with no railings, that if fallen from, could lead to serious injuries. Below a pit of steamy sand awaited and Tsubaki wondered if it wasn't sinking sand. Inside, the air was much cooler and offered a sense of peace and prosperity. The tension still gathered in waves at the sight of her, but by now it felt normal. Blackstar did have her in some pretty awkward situations in the past.

They passed many secret rooms hidden by a single door while information was passed in hushed voices or by paper. One time Tsubaki saw a bird delivering a message and became fascinated by the thought. Mail by air? "Here we are." The weapon paused and the man let go of her arm completely. This was it. Behind this door lied whatever fate would get bestowed upon her. Shaking and holding herself, Tsubaki reached for the handle unable to turn back at this point if she had wanted too. Even if she had made a break for it, there were to many people around they would surely catch up. Then it really would be over. Click. The door opened and she stepped inside.

"Sir, I have captured a supposed spy by the name of Tsubaki. She has no identification on her and her alibi is that she fell from the sky and got separated from her friends." The door shut behind them like a cage shutting out the world forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize for this short entry. XD If anyone is lost (for I may just go and redo a lot later), this is still the first day they entered. I'm going through each of their own mindsets first.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Gaara**

Shuddering and trying to keep a straight face, Tsubaki entered the quiet room. An air of curiosity floating about the room. "A spy?" Questioned a course voice. It came from a redhead with rather large black sockets hanging around his eyes. "...Tell me, what business do you have in my village?" Sand flickered uneasily around the ground, and it made the weapon nervous. _Is the sand alive?_

"I'm not a spy!" Tsubaki said fiercly. "I just fell from the sky, It's the truth, and if you're not going to believe me-!"

"No one can get passed our defenses so easily!" The man quickly argued.

"Enough." The leader said silencing both. "Tsubaki, was it?" She nodded. "I am Gaara, of the sand and the Kazekage. Leader of the Sand village. If you try anything, I can kill you right here and now." He stood up and walked over to them quietly. "You can go Kiro."

"Sir?" Kiro tried to put up another fight, for he truly believed the village was doomed in her grasp.

"I made my decision." Gaara said again confirming his orders. With a silent growl, the man turned and left the room.

Tsubaki wavered slightly. Who was this man? She couldn't read his facial features or understand why he didn't execute her. _Though I am thankful._ Her mind dwindled and she looked up unexpectedly to see him staring at her.

"I can tell you're no threat. You're merely a lost girl who stumbled in on a bad day. I am curious about how exactly you fell from the sky."

"Oh, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Placing a hand on her chin nervously, Tsubaki looked away. Great,the fist person willing to listen to her story and she was telling him not to.

"Try me." Gaara replied with the same unmoving eyes. It felt like he could peer into her soul. Though it wasn't comfortable, the thought made her feel more at home.

"Right." She nodded with a determined look. "I'll tell you everything I can, but promise me to keep an open mind."

As both gave consent on their terms, the Kazekage gave Tsubaki a seat, and the tale began. Neither of the two moved from their chairs while the sun continued to move throughout the sky and the moon started to peek out from behind the thick clouds as the story continued. She felt it necessary to give background information of all kinds to get the full picture, and to fully describe the events of her world. Gaara remained focused the entire time, and his sand died down after a while. He didn't seem to want to take her life. On top of that, his facial features never changed making Tsubaki wonder if he even believed her story. Occasionally someone would come in and place paperwork on his desk or offer him water, but he would always go straight back into the strange new world, and he listened until it finished.

For a long while, neither spoke. If crickets lived in the desert, she might have felt more at ease, but instead not even the wind blew in the quiet area. _What's he thinking? There's no way he'd believe me. It sounds so far-fetched even for me. A bright light sent me to another place. Yeah right! _Finally, Gaara sighed and broke the tension making her twitch nervously. He stood up and walked over to a window to stare at the moon with his back turned to her. A troubled soul lost in this realm. Though he figured it really wasn't any of his concern, Tsubaki was here and that was the problem. She has no ninjutsu abilities, she can't transform into a weapon, and she has no idea how to run in such a world. Not to mention, she must be lonely. He could relate to that and made his finale decision after all the information laid out.

_I'm done for! He's not saying anything and he's really starting to creep me out._ "May I..." She started.

"You can stay in the village for now."

"H-Huh?" Tsubaki just about shot out.

"Temari will keep you company. I'll send word to the Hidden Leaf Village to keep a look out, but I can't promise we'll find anything more." The other villages might not even accept his letter. They would get suspicious and probably turn away. "If I find out that you're lying..." Gaara didn't finish his sentence and the flower could feel the pressure.

"I promise I'm not." She didn't want to have to keep repeating herself. It was getting tiresome. He still didn't trust her, but he did keep his end of the bargain. He didn't toss her idea out the door and her with it. His generous offer had her practically jumping in her seat. "Uhm, who is Temari?"

The figure now turned his head slightly and merely replied, "... My sister."


	6. Chapter 6

**I've been getting pairing requests, and the majority will always rule. So far though, it's going well. ^^**

**It's been a while since I've read or seen Naruto. So I apologize if I get things incorrect. And I do research almost before each chapter to try and get things right (Setting, characters, etc.)! That does not mean I will still get things perfect. XD**

* * *

**Chapter 6 Demon Brows**

The next day when Maka awoke, she could feel the pillow beneath her still a little wet from crying and sighed heavily. _What was I thinking?_ Her mind dwindled before she rolled over looking around the room. Her friend was nowhere to be found, and the room had unexpectedly went from messy to clean. The ninja was a strange kid, she had to admit. "Good morning!" Screaming and nearly falling off the bed as the orange jumpsuit appeared beside her, her hand went straight for a book and chopped him straight down the head. "Maka chop!"

"Owwwww..." Naruto groaned holding his head in pain. "Is that how you treat everyone when you wake up?"

"No, just those that sneak up on me."

"How did you sleep?" His voice asked a bit more gently now when his eyes glazed over the scythe standing alone in the corner of his room. Now that he really looked closely at it, it really did appear to have a face. An angry one.

"Honestly I slept like the dead. I've never felt better." Maka felt eager to get going, so she kept her speaking short and sweet. "I'm ready to head out when you are."

"But you haven't even had breakfast yet!" Naruto's stomach growled noisily and he held it in discontent.

"I'm ready." She insisted hoping out of the bed, grabbing Soul, and heading for the door. Naruto stared at her. Why did woman always have to be so pushy? Though he didn't really have any room to talk and chased after her. Maka wanted to hear her friend's voice again, see his face, and above all, just have him there beside her. Even if he never became a scythe again, he would remain the best partner ever. They traveled quietly through the village and occasionally would start-up a small conversation to keep the moment alive, but they would never last.

"Leaf hurricane!" Came an eccentric voice from the corner of her ears. Maka turned in the direction curiously.

"Woah, wait a second!" A familiar voice sounded off before letting loose a surprised shout. "I'm not ready!"

"Hey, Naruto wait." Taking ahold of his collar, she dragged him in the direction of the voices and peered over a bush.

"Hahahaha, sis you're so funny!" It was Patty! They were okay! They were in the middle of some training course of some kind with all the dummy beat up bags laying on the ground sloppily.

"I told you I'm not cut out for this stuff! I'm a weapon, not a taijjuku-wo-su-whatever you call it! Besides, we shouldn't be here. We need to be out there looking for Kid and the others!" Liz cried putting her hands to her hips and leaning towards her younger sister bossily.

"Now now!" Came a deep voice. "There's no need to fight. I've already got the best scouts looking for you friends already. If they find anything, they'll be the first to know." He had a bowl-shaped haircut and rather thick eyebrows protruding from his face. He could probably kill a man with them.

"Guy Sensei is right!" A miniature version of the man stood beside him with the same, happy tone. "Trust in Team Guy to find them."

"Looks like they're okay after all." Naruto hoped down beside Bushy Brow and his team leader, Might Guy.

"Not another one!" Liz complained before catching sight of Maka and getting happy tears in her eyes. "Could it be?! This isn't a dream! Oh Makaaaa, I've been so scared and trapped here with these freaks! Please you have to help me. I wanna go home! I don't wanna stay here another minute." Her arms had wrapped around the smaller meister and was practically on the ground whineing and clinging. "The horrible eyebrows! He won't let me pluck them!"

"It's good to see you my boy! Have you come to train with us?" Guy asked wriggling in one of his weird poses as always while the companions chatted in the background.

"Nah, my friend here wanted to stop by. We were on our way to Granny Tsunade's place to return her friend back to normal. By her friend, I mean her scythe." Guy's face quickly turned to one of concern and looked in the direction of the three girls.

"Liz was saying something about being a weapon. Maybe there's something more to this than we think. Tell you what! I'll send Lee with you on the way over. He really could use a workout." As he said this, his hands pushed the smaller figure in their direction. "Make me proud out there!" Tears formed in his eyes which were returned from the other.

"I will!" Lee cried with fists of passion.

"Geez, you two... It's not even that far." Naruto would barely even call that a workout. Some people were impossible to understand. Walking back to the strange newcomers, Naruto smiled. "Ready to head back out?"

"What are you talking about?" Liz wondered a loud.

"Soul can't seem to change back. It's as if he's completely materialized as a scythe now. I can't even feel him, or anything else for that matter. My soul perception hasn't worked since arriving." She muttered walking down the path towards the big red building that could be seen from anywhere in the village.

"Really? Not even your ability to sense souls has been working?" This came as a nasty surprise to them, and they were thankful for the order Kid have given them just before he lost them in the vortex. Otherwise, the Thompson sisters would have been lost somewhere and used by some creep. "It's true we haven't been able to change into the demon pistols since we arrived, and contacting Lord Death didn't turn out very well... That's when we found these two and they tried to teach us this weird technique!"

"It's called Taijutsu." Lee walked beside them and introduced himself to Maka with a gleam in his teeth. "One of the many forms of ninjutsu. I'll be happy to continue the training with you later if you'd like." He winked at Liz making her keel back in fear.

"You two are pistols? What's a pistol?" Naruto frowned scratching the side of his head in confusion.

"Seriously? Well this place really isn't that advanced in weaponry I suppose. Basically it's a handheld device that when you pull the trigger, something shoots out. You don't want to get hit." The taller of the two warned making both boys gulp.

"Bang! Bang! Put em up!" Patty mimicked putting her hands together in a pointing style. She aimed it Maka and playfully shot it. "Bang!"

"And how is it that you're able to change like that?" He continued.

"How is it that your able to do all the weird things you do? I've seen clones, flips, people appearing from nowhere, and an array of shuriken." Maka retorted.

"Chakra. It's as simple as that. We go to a school that teaches us the basics, and if we're lucky we get to become a ninja. Of course there are rankings." The loudmouth replied.

"Then it's a lot like Death Meister and Weapon Academy!" The meister noted. Though the schools probably had a lot of differences, they both revolved on the same basic foundation of protecting the people. "You know, after knowing you for only a short time, I didn't expect you to believe me about the whole... weapon thing."

"With what i've seen, I can just about believe anything." Naruto replied cooly. "I'm searching for a lost friend that had pulled so many tricks on me it's not even funny, but I'll bring him back one day."

"Right." Maka nodded grinning. They both would bring back a friend. It felt good to have friends around her. At least now she knew she didn't need to worry over the other weapons. They made their way passed a giant red gate with wide wooden doors that would have been impossible for anyone alone to move. "She should be at the top floor." Lee said happily shading his eyes as he gazed up at the tall tower-like building.

_Hang in there, Soul. You'll be back in no time!_ She thought determined.

_...I'll be waiting..._ Maka froze for a moment and shook her head. Did she hear something? It sounded a lot like Soul's voice, or maybe she was just imagining it. A deep hope filled her heart, and Maka could almost grasp the other world within her fingers. Death City wasn't too far away, and she knew it. Just a sliver of waves, and she could tap into it. The question was, how to do it. What a lucky day too, for answers were on the way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Failed**

Lord Death paced back and forth within the Death room and was lost in his own mind. The other's haven't returned in forever, and the task wasn't to hard. Defeat the witch and move on to save the weapons and meisters under her control. For a while, the dark mass had observed them and had placed necessary precautions on the sidelines to keep them from danger. Sid and Naigaisa weren't too far behind the students and should have caught up to them during the fight. In the end, Turtella had gotten away and his two assassin's returned with nothing to even show for all their hard work. No one remained. It left Death to believe that either his students were captured, or gone. The thought troubled him. He couldn't have Kid and the others under her control or anyone's for that matter. That much power in the wrong hands would get devastating.

"Spirit," The ancient God called quickly.

"Y-Yes, Lord Death!" The man answered standing up from his weeping. His baby girl was taken! He couldn't have that nasty witch put her greedy hands on his beautiful daughter. Spirit could only imagine the horrible things that the woman would do to her.

"Look into the disappearances with Stein and recover any data you can on the matter. At this point it's just guessing, and we can only hope for an answer." He figured that it had only to do with magic, but what kind of magic? Possibly tracing the area around it would recover any significant information as to what happened just before arriving at the scene. Wherever they were, he could almost sense their presence. It may have been faint, but Death could feel it. As if a tiny hole had implanted itself within their world and left an opening to another. Another world that could eventually clash with his. Gazing into his mirror, Death wondered exactly what they were dealing with. Gathering a team or two to search wasn't such a bad idea.

* * *

**AHHHHHH! I FAIL! THIS IS SO SHORT! That's okay though! I actually think that this mini chapter was actually well written. What does Lord Death have planned? :) Find out!**

**So short... Nothing else was working with what I wanted to do... TT^TT Forgive meeeeeh! The next chapter will NOT be like this! D: I feel awful... It's nothing! A tiny smidget! Not worth the eyes of readers! but written so well...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**I'm so sorry for the long wait for this next chapter! I had writer's block majorly. Well, sort of. . . I had four different ideas for this chapter in specific, but in the end I went with what I could write the most on. I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer. X3**

**I'm also happy so many of you are actually liking this! ~happy squeal~ :D**

* * *

**Chapter 8 The Feeling of Death?**

Darkness scattered about the area. He couldn't tell one thing from the other or which way was correct. Even as a shinigami, he felt suffocated. His life was etching away with each second, but someone was there? They were talking to him. Kid stirred trying to connect to the world around him, but his eyes weren't opening.

"He's alive!" A voice cried out and instantly another butted in.

"Quick! We need to get him to the hospital." A distinct sound rang throughout the boy's head, like a soft tune even when scared.

_What's going on? _Kid thought feeling his body getting lifted by unknown hands. It wasn't Maka's or Blackstar's or anyone else recognizable for that matter. _Where am I? _He thought suddenly feeling quite cold. _My body shouldn't be acting this way. I should be healing already. Is that Soul?_

"Hang in there, we're almost there!" The male voice said making Kid's head hurt. The guy may have been loud, but it sure wasn't Soul.

_What are you talking about? I'm fine._ The reaper wanted to say, but his mouth wouldn't open. His eyes remained shut like locked doors, but realization started to come over him when he started coughing_. Why do I feel so much pain? _Kid felt his stomach, which was seeping with warm blood, and knew instantly that he wasn't fine. Starting to shiver, the shinigami could feel every drop leaking from his body, and he became fearfully aware of the possibilities awaiting his near future. _I'm... going to die?_

"Neji!" The soft tune returned, "Let me bandage him up!"

"Alright, but be quick." Kid assumed this voice was Neji's and instantly felt a jerk in motion before he coud feel the soft ground beneath his back. His scorched jacket got ripped from his body and his white undershirt unbuttoned completely by fast hands. Breathing heavily, he could feel the freezing gentle winds hitting him like sandpaper. Wishing that the two would hurry, Kid made another attempt to open his eyes and managed to slit them. The light above was so bright... He didn't want to look.

"That's right, stay with us." The female whispered wrapping a good roll of tight bandages around the boy's stomach quickly. Her hands didn't stop until he could barely feel the wound anymore, but that may have been his reflexes kicking in telling him to sleep. As quickly as they had stopped, Kid's head rolled into a crevice of comfortable clothes and tried to keep his eyes open in the swaying. _I'm so tired... No, I can't fall asleep! _Despite his desperate attempts to stay fully awake, the reaper found himself unable to fulfill his wish. His eyes closed, letting the darkness carry him away.

When he awoke much later, his golden eyes stared bewildered around the room. "Are you... Death the Kid?" A purple haired girl asked quietly with a heartwarming smile. Kid could only manage a shocked nod as he looked from one gaze to the next. Who were these people?

"You're lucky to have survived that." A pink haired girl said suddenly with a bright smile on her face. "You were moments away from leaving this world, but don't worry, you'll be fine in no time. I patched you up pretty good. Just stay in bed for the mean time and avoid moving around a lot. How did you end up with such a deep stab like that?"

He stared at them quietly for the longest time trying to recollect his thoughts. "...S... Sasuke." Kid said hoarsely gathering a bit of memories. The smiles in the room all faded and were replaced with despair. "Sasuke... We fought. I couldn't fight him." Come to think of it, the boy knew something was up. He couldn't call forth Beezlebub, his flying skateboard, during the nearly fatal fight. Wait! How did they know his name? The tumbling thoughts only gave him an internal headache.

"Where is Sasuke now? Why did he fight you?" The same girl spoke again dramatically.

Kid shook his head weakly. "I don't know. He said something about... power." The image flashed back to him of the samurai-like shinobi instantly gaining the upper hand. The blade sinking harshly through his body, and then Sasuke's laugh of victory. What the guy didn't know, was that even though he couldn't use his shinigami powers, he could still move quickly. He had managed to escape the ninja on speed alone, but barely. Kid had also escaped on high injury, which wasn't much of a win if he hadn't been found. _I'm vulnerable here_. Kid thought carefully. _Which means for once, I'm equal to a normal child._

"It can't be helped... I'm Sakura Haruno by the way!" The kunoichi said making Kid refocus in on his surroundings. Despite her attempts to look happy, it was plainly written all over her face that his news didn't bring happiness. In fact, everyone in the room didn't look pleased.

"You're friends are already here in the village. They sent us out to search for you." Hinata said gently.

"Liz? Patty?" Kid asked quickly craning his head towards her.

Nodding, the Hyuga's turned towards the door. "We'll bring them to you, so stay put."

"Wait! Before you go," Kid panicked making all three give him worried looks. "Please. Tidy up this room. It's such a mess." He whined staring at its hideous decor that in no way shape or form held up to his high expectations. The plants didn't even have the right amount of petals . . . .


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**So this chapter was definitely by far one of the harder chapters to write. I didn't expect this one to be so hard...**

**I'm having issues connecting the next few chapters together, but I'll try to find a way. Hang in there my readers! D: I shall master this strange road block! Because I have awesome plans now!  
**

**The question is: How to get to them. ;D**

* * *

**Chapter 9 The Hokage**

"So what you're saying is that you somehow came through a different dimension?" Tsunade asked in disbelief. Her blonde hair rested against her shoulders in two distinct, low pigtail's, and her eyes firmly rested along the group. "Do you take me for a fool?"

"Not at all!" Maka said quickly. She had no idea that the Hokage would have such a difficult attitude. Lord Death was anything but aggressive at any time, but Tsunade had a more defiant approach. Then again, she should expect as much from a village leader. Her academy teacher just happened to have a rare outlook on life. "I-!"

"Listen," Naruto butted in quickly, "She's telling you the truth. I didn't see it for my own eyes or anything, but you have to help her." The ninja pleaded drastically. Explaining could actually be really difficulty in times like these. No wonder Maka feared telling him the whole story. Even when he spoke of it, it didn't sound possible.

"And what can you add-on to this Lee?" The Hokage snapped through her hardened eyes. Shizune, her mistress, stood nearby with a worried expression. Lady Tsunade had a lot of work on her table each day, and this was not a matter she wanted to get into over everything else on the table. On top of that, this was beyond anything either of them had ever heard of.

"Well you see," The boy thought with a nervous grin, "I didn't actually see anything either. They ran into me and Gai-Sensei." He wished he could give a better story for the girls, but having not seen it himself it was a difficult story to defend.

A deep sigh escaped the leader as she looked at the desperate faces. If even Might Gai had sent them, then it was either a joke or very serious. Tsunade couldn't turn down anyone, even if it did sound outrageous. Her job was to protect the people within the village, and if that meant bringing back a weapon, then so be it. "Are you really putting that much faith into these girls?"

"Yes!" Both of the shinobi said in unison.

"Very well..." The Hokage murmured standing up from her seat. She walked over and held her hand out to the meister who gladly handed over her scythe. Examining the markings and material closely, Tsuande could make out hints of a living soul. _I can't believe this...!_ She thought feeling the cold exterior. Despite weighing and looking like the average blade, a tiny presence lofted deep inside. Her chakra circled around the entity feeling it swerve from within in confusion. Even though it was faint, Tsunade knew just by feeling the metal, that it was also powerful. If she could just tap into it... "I will need time to find a solution. I can't guarantee a full recovery or what will come out of it. I've never dealt with a situation like this before." _I'm a healer, not a miracle worker. At best, these children will need to expect the worst. _Tsunade thought peering into the weak presence with her skills.

"I understand." Maka dipped her head to hide her sorrow. "We should, probably leave you to it then."

"I will notify you if anything happens. Until then, take care." Tsunade said moving her chakra throughout the scythe once more as she heard the click of a door.

They all filed out into the halls quietly. No one seemed to speak for the longest time until the distinct sound of a grumbling stomach caught their attention. "Ah, sorry! I didn't get to eat breakfast this morning!" Naruto chuckled a little embarrassed. "Who's hungry?" He offered trying to lift the mood up.

"I am!" Lee said quickly jumping into action. "I say we all head out for a nice meal."

"None of you have tried Ichiraku's Ramen noodle yet." Naruto said looking the females with a grin. "You have to try it!"

"I'm not hungry. " Maka mumbled feeling nothing other than depressed. She wanted to stay by her weapon's side and help with his full recovery, but all she could do was wait for information to come her way. Soul might be in incredible pain now for all she knew. The powers people here possessed seemed stronger than she could even imagine.

"C'mon!" Liz encouraged all the while Patty cheered in the background of noodles and strawberries. "You need to eat something." Knowing the answer that would come out of the meister's mouth, Lee and Liz both took a hold of one side of the girl and quickly started to rush down the hallways. "Hey, don't leave me behind!" Naruto cried out grabbing Patty and dashing after them at lightning speeds. What started out as a friendly gesture turned into a competition. The shinobi's had decided to see who could get to the Ramen shop first.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**Reading this chapter closely, you may pick up on something. I won't say what it is till later, but it may be rather obvious. X3**

**On another note, my roadblock is slowly becoming unblocked! I'm starting to see the light again! :DDD**

* * *

**Chapter 10 Trickery**

"Man! This is a lot harder than I thought." Blackstar shouted angrily as he sat on one of the hardened rocks trying to focus. Itatchi had tested his mastery in skills since meeting, and so far he had proved useful with any weapon handed to him. Although Blackstar couldn't use ninjutsu, he had seen many examples since joining and still couldn't even manage a full clone of himself.

"Calm yourself. Circulate the chakra through your body and build it up." Itatchi commanded watching over the boy with his sharnigan. It reminded him of the time he used to teach his little brother, Sasuke, but those were distant memories now. Kisame sat nearby also in a meditating trance as he attempted to lock with his own powers. Apparently the thought of having this kid on the team upset him so much he wanted to prove a point of sorts.

"Yeah yeah..." Blackstar muttered taking a deep breath. He closed his eyes and made another attempt feeling something deep inside him start to unfold. It wasn't like when he connected to his soul. It required much more work and strain to pulsate the power around his body evenly and not from just one source. He was actually thankful for having so much stamina to work with, otherwise he might have passed out by now.

A rushed feeling started to enter his blood system and excited his nerves. "I've got it." The boy said carefully as to keep his strength building. He pressed his palms together and formed three hand signs in a perfect rhythm as taught, preparing himself for the outcome. White clouds scattered around the area with a warm draft of wind as all three heads turned. What lay before them had one jaw drop while the other two confirmed their sight. "No way! There's no way you could pull that off so quickly." Kisame shouted angrily. A full two-legged organism stood beside them with the same crazy blue hair and determined face.

"HYAHAHA! Nothing is impossible for Me! Blackstar! That's right!" The meister cheered completely loosing his chakra flow. The clone disappeared and the force of the wind nearly knocked the boy over. "What? Why'd it disappear?"

"In order to keep your clone activated, you need to keep your flow of chakra in yourself as well as the doppelganger. Any disruptions could lead to its disappearance such as a hit, or a mindless idiot who has no sense of control. Do it again." The Akatsuki member ordered to the grumbling pupil. Sending this kid in would easily distract the enemies long enough for him to get to the Nine Tailed Fox. Itatchi remembered years ago when he and Kisame infiltrated the Hidden leaf village, but they had returned with nothing and alerted the authorities of their motives. Jiraiya and Might Gai proved worthy opponents, but they wouldn't be fighting them this time. But before any good plan could set into motion, the basics had to get learned first. This boy just had a knack for learning fast.

"So when do I get a cool cloak?" The bored ninja in training asked flopping over on his back to stare at his partners, admiring their flashy attire.

"You won't." Kisame muttered taking a break from his work.

"But you two have them. What's with the red clouds? Why wear something so obvious? You stand out like sore thumbs. Aren't you supposed to be under cover or something?" Blackstar continued only getting glares from both companions, if he could truly call them that.

"You can't even manage a simple clone. You don't have the right to wear this yet." Kisame stated quite monotone. This had to be about the third time the boy had stopped for conversation, and it was driving him nuts. Hadn't the kid ever heard of silence? He had a motor for a mouth and the biggest ego he had ever laid eyes on.

"And explain how you have gills sticking off the side of your head. How is it that you can even breathe air, or is it because you have water stored up inside of you somewhere?" Blackstar hammered on in his curiosity, but it merely aggravated the shark to the point where it looked like Blackstar was about to lose his head.

"At this rate you'll never surpass the mold growing off that rock." Itatchi inferred to the bacteria dangling from a small ledge of brown stone.

"Huh?! I'll show you!" The restless boy yelled, easily fooled into shutting up. He started from the beginning once more. "Just you wait."

Itatchi zoomed in on the energy flow inside Blackstar again and took mental notes. It was just as he suspected. The blue waves looked a bit abnormal. They didn't seem to just be coming from his strength as an assassin, but it looked like the boy was drawing energy from another source in the process. Whether he realized it or not, Blackstar had a connection to something powerful. The exiles wondered exactly where he was draining this strange new energy from, especially since the energy clearly centered around his chest.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N This is the next day after Tsubaki had explained everything, so they're at the same time as Maka and the others.**

**I couldn't decide what to do with this chapter either, but this sounded like a fun way to kick things off. I'm getting more ideas! I can't wait to see how they'll play out. **

**For this chapter in specific, I may reword a few things in the future since I don't like the entire outcome of my word choices. ^^; I just don't have full time at this moment and since this feels acceptable... I shall post it for now! (I got my permit!)**

* * *

**Chapter 11 A Flower Among the Cacti**

"Head up!" The blonde girl commanded slamming her giant fan into the ground and shaking nearby pedestrians.

"Yes ma'am!" Tsubaki obeyed snapping her body straight and looking right into the kunoichi's eyes. When Gaara told her she would have company, she had no idea that his sister would be even scarier than he was. Temari had the appearance of a woman who could get just about anything she asked for with her sharp hair flailing out cutely in four pigtails. Her black outfit, much like Tsubaki's, showed off her curves and healthy figure. Even her stance called out to the world that she wasn't the average girl running around.

"So I'm stuck babysitting you?" Temari frowned looking over her pet for the day. "How did I fall so low?"

"E-Excuse me?" Tsubaki asked feeling rather taken-aback at her comment.

"Relax, I was joking. But really, I shouldn't be babysitting anyone. You seem like a grown girl who can take care of yourself. Tell me, do you have any special skills?"

Just as she was about to answer, the large fan whipped through the air nearly connecting a blow to the newcomer's body. She flailed backwards in surprise and stared at the other in complete shock. "Good! You're not completely pathetic after all."

"What was that for?"

"I was just testing you. Want to spar?" The fan woman offered nicely.

"That depends," The weapon mumbled, "what's your definition of a spar?"

"Wanna find out?" Temari threw her fan overhead nearly scoring a headshot, but Tsubaki had her guard up. The weapon ducked and managed to side-sweep the kunoichi and thrust her back. The other skidded into the hot ground but her feet helped her remain standing up. "Not bad, but that was me playing nicely." Her large fan opened slightly revealing a purple dot. Tsubaki wondered just what exactly was happening. She guarded herself defensively awaiting an attack, and just as her bodyguard was about to blow her off her feet, Temari's hand drew back unexpectedly.

"Huh, what the-!" Temari cried turning her head around quickly to see who had grabbed her arm.

"Gaara said not to battle." He wore a black suit and purple paint sprayed itself around his face. A mummified object sat strapped to his back, and all Tsubaki could make out was the thick, brown hair messily sticking out from the top. She hoped this guy didn't like collecting humans as a hobby.

"Kankuro, You can't honestly believe I was playing serious. I wanted to see what she had besides a big chest." The blonde said jerking her arm back to her side.

Tsubaki couldn't help but feel like she was getting insulted. She was nothing more than a girl with a big chest huh? "You guys haven't treated me right since arriving here. What's the big deal?" She nearly shouted in her anger. Maybe leaving the place and searching on her own was a whole heck of a lot better than staying in a place with a bunch of jerks. "I've been dragged around for a whole day with people glaring at me. Is there anyone here with decency? On top of that, I'm stuck with you. A bodyguard who would rather battle the person she's protecting."

"If you don't like it here then why don't you scram? No one will stop you for that." Temari barked aggressively. She didn't want a full-scale battle. They were in a public place after all and skirmishes between the people in ranks would happen from time to time. Protecting Tsubaki was the main priority, but degrading the Sand village was something Temari wouldn't sand for. "You don't even belong here. What village are you really from?"

"Hey!" Kankuro said quickly. "That's none of our concern. We're here under Gaara's orders. Obviously she must be of importance. Quit scaring all the subjects away." He fretted remembering all their previous clients hurdling away in fear.

The older sibling shot him one of her looks but nodded in agreement. Kankuro was right. Their job was to protect her until further notice. "You're right." She muttered knowing her fault. "It's our duty." Temari actually looked a little sorry for a moment, but that quickly faded. "Listen, I don't take crap about my home. I'll respect you for what you're worth." Studying her ward once more, Temari headed out down one of the streets expecting them to follow. Sighing, she wondered if her attitude was being a little harsh, but the fact that remained that just because they weren't a ninja did not mean that they weren't dangerous. This girl felt like a whole lot of trouble.

"You'll have to forgive my sister." The male teen said with a small smile when he was sure she was out of ears length. "She can be a little stoic towards outsiders, but she's a real softy once you get to know her." Though Kankuro said that, Tsubaki had a hard time believing him. "Here, let me show you around town the proper way."

Hesitating at first, the weapon agreed to go with them around the town and get to know it better. She even ran into the creep, Kiro, once in the town's weapon shop. He still didn't like her and tried to scare her out a few times, but Tsubaki could tell that the man had a kind heart. "So what's up with that ninja?" She asked as they exited the weapons shop. "He never smiles."

"Oh him?" Kankuro flashed a dry look to the man. "Kiro doesn't like outsiders at all. I can't say much about him other than the fact he has a small group of friends and doesn't like talking to others much. He just... appeared one day. Kinda like you." Tsubaki's eyes widened. _Kind of like me?_ She thought suddenly.

"Why? Do you like big guys like that?" Temari joked accusingly slinging her arm around the slightly taller girl with a sly grin.

"N-No! That's not it at all!" She flustered under the pressure of their gazes and looked away absent-mindedly.

"Is there someone else you've fallen for? The Kazekage could really use a girl. He doesn't even look twice at women." She continued on only making Tsubaki's cheeks turn to a deep magenta.

Tsubaki had never admitted to really liking someone before, but it wasn't like she would ever see them again after finding the others. "I do like someone. He's strong, reckless, loud, and a bit of a show off. Sometimes I wonder if he remembers I exist in his big world. Not everyone looks up to him, but the guy really works hard at everything he does to gain the respect of others. Nothing can get into his way, and I'll support him. We're a team!" Her memories of the big-headed star came back to her in those moments, making her feel depressed. Would she ever see Blackstar again?

"Are you talking about Naruto?" The male sibling blurted out wide-eyed. He didn't think any girl would want him and the thought almost made him laugh.

"Naruto? I have no idea who that is."

"Oh, you had me worried for a second, but whatever suits your taste." The kunoichi shrugged, yet again, acing the exam in making Tsubaki feel insulted.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**

**This one took a while to write not because it was hard, but because I'm working on another fanfiction that I won't post until it's finished. :) I don't feel as pressured to get things out then. XD**

**But I hope you're enjoying it this far! Thanks for sticking around!**

* * *

**Chapter 12 A Test Subject**

"I do believe that our students haven't been taken. There seems to be a magical field around the area. I can feel it just by walking near it. In fact, it's giving me a headache."

"So they're gone then? Blasted to smithereens?" Marie shivered in her weapon form as she connected wavelengths with her meister for the day.

"No, nothing of the sort. It looks as if they've been pulled through a time-lapse. The ground hasn't been altered in any way, but you can tell exactly what happened before they disappeared. See here," He pointed to the ground where distinct markings have been left,"This is where they were standing before the incident. I bet we can get them back if we open that portal again... But I'll need a test subject." Stein grinned, hiding the evil glint in his eyes.

"Why can't we just open it up? How would we open it up?" Marie countered herself in confusion. The well-being of her students was a top priority. Working on a day like this wasn't her first choice, but Spirit had to stay behind in case Lord Death needed him. The two comrades had already worked in figuring out the location of the witch, Turtella. Luckily she doesn't cover her tracks very well, so they already had a clue about where she was residing.

"We don't know how it works. We could get pulled in with Kid and the others, and then where would we be?" The man retorted turning the screw along the side of his head in thought. "Stuck in the same place they're in. I don't know about you, but that doesn't sound too appealing. Right now our best option is to watch what Turtella does."

"Youre right..." The blonde sighed in defeat. She really didn't like the idea of sending a student into unknown territory. They could get seriously hurt or worse! "But who can we possibly send?"

Stein lit a cigarette as he started to make his way back to Death City where Spirit was at work in locating Turtella. "I know exactly who."

* * *

**I apologize this one's short! However, it's kind of needed for this part of the story anyways. ^^ I feel like I gave a lot of information away... XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**

**Yep! Late update! But I'm happy to be semi-back! I'll be busy on the 19-22, so don't expect to much uploading during that time. Doesn't mean I won't try though. ;D**

* * *

**Chapter 13 **

After a blood curdling, nail-gripping, terrifying experience, everyone made it to the ramen shop alive now with an empty stomach. Patty swore that she threw it up long ago when Lee showed off his impressive flips. Liz and Maka lay face down on the shops table counters trying to hold onto their souls as they tried to dwindle away. "You're paying!" Lee grinned happily in his accomplishment. Naruto frowned crossing his arms and plopping a squat down on the red, circular seats.

"Yeah yeah..." He groaned waving to his old pal.

Naruto, my best customer!" The old man said while using his strainer to drain out the water from the noodles. "How's it going? I see you've brought some friends."

"It's great." The ninja said chippily as he swung his feet lightly. "I'm treating them all to a nice meal. They've never had it before. Besides, some of them need to get their minds off of matters."

"Is that so?" The elder mused before sliding down a few bowls. "In that case, the first few are on me. Eat up."

"R-really?" Patty gasped staring at the wonderful delights floating in the appetizing meal. "Thanks!"

"Yeah, this is great." Liz chimed in already gobbling down the noodles like a vacuum. It was as if the sisters hadn't seen food in years the way they were eating this meal. Neither stopped for a single breath and continued shoving the ramen down. In a matter of minutes, the bowls were empty. "Wow! I've never had such good ramen before... Who would've though, eh Patty?"

"Yep." Patty said laying her head down quite content.

Maka was a different story. She poked at the bowl and turned it from different angles with her chopsticks. It smelled good and all, but she didn't particularly like fish. It was Soul's favorite. Sighing and scooting her bowl a few inches away, Maka would rather just open a book. She wondered if everyone back home were even looking for them. "What's the matter? You're not still worried about your friend are you?" Naruto frowned also having finished his own bowl. Well, three of them anyways.

"So what if I am? I bet you'd be depressed too..."

"Look on the bright side." Liz tuned in. "He's here. He's alive. Don't spend your time moping about what's happened, look forward to what will happen."

That made a small smile curve into her dead lips. Maka didn't know that Liz could be so comforting. Maybe it was because of Kid and his panic attacks about every little detail? She knew that she wouldn't get anything accomplished if this was all she did, so now was the time to start working. Grabbing the bowl back and gaining an approved nod from the others, she took her first bite into the warm flavors. Surprisingly, it didn't taste nearly as bad as she thought it would. It had an even taste with only a bit of salmon peaking at the top of it all. Maka found that it was a food she could probably have again or maybe even learn to cook herself.

"Liz and Patty?" All heads turned around to seeing two shinobi standing outside the blinds. Rock Lee recognized them immediately and ran out to greet them.

"What's up, did you find anything?" The older of the two siblings asked as she moved from her seating. If there was anything she wanted to hear, it was that Kid was okay. Loosing that little OCD boy would be the end for them all, or at least she liked to think that.

"I should have known you would be here too." Neji said looking at the one in the bright jumpsuit.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto shot getting defensive.

"Oh, hi N-Naruto..." Hinata squeaked lightly hiding her face slightly with her long hair.

"Anyways," Neji turned to the sisters confirming their suspicions with a small nod, "Kid is currently in the konoha hospital awaiting further treatment. He should make a full recovery, but for now he is ordered to stay in bed. We'll take you to him now."

"What? What happened to him?" Liz cried frantically. To send Kid into a hospital was unheard of! He had regeneration abilities, to an extent, that would prevent him from that much damage. Of course, this world has proven many times already that things weren't as they seemed, and it would probably bring many more surprises.

"He can tell you when we get there." Neji ensured not wanting to bring up Naruto's long-lost friend into the matter. He could only imagine what the blonde would do upon hearing this information. It was best to keep it quiet as much as he could.

They traveled through the village with ease now that the town had settled down a bit for the afternoon. Most of the citizens were occupying their jobs or leaving on missions, so traffic was fairly light. Upon reaching the designated building, each of them piled in, the Thompsons in the lead. "Room 108."

"Kid!" Patty shouted rushing through the doors before anyone had a chance to catch up. She tumbled in and threw the curtains open only to pause with a confused look.

"Patty, you can't barge into rooms like that. Other people are resting here too." Liz lectured, but only slightly. Her mind was on other things. She needed to find her meister, the one who looked after her and Patty and gave them a better life. The one who screamed like a petulant little child at himself in the mirror every morning just by looking at his hair. The one and only one that she couldn't loose. A deep warmth filled her heart as she stood behind her unmoving sister. "Hey, what's wrong?"

The younger turned and looked up with her big blue eyes. "Where's Kid?"

"Huh?!" Liz cried shoving the younger out-of-the-way and staring at the heap of neatly folded blankets that not even professional folders could probably accomplish. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"He's gone?" Hinata said in disbelief after entering. "He shouldn't be able to move in that condition."

"Wasn't Sakura supposed to be watching him?" Neji questioned.

"I'm glad to see you're all okay."

Once again, their gazes shot to the doorway where a teen stood there with bright yellow eyes. "Kid? Is that you? What happened to your hair?"

* * *

**Yay! This chapter is one of my longer ones recently, so I'm happy! I love writing this story! 3 I have such a big plan in mind.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**

**Yay! Finally I get Chapter 14 out! Time to pick up the pace! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 14 Together**

"Of course it's me. What else do I look like?" Kid frowned.

"You look... normal!" Patty said amazed.

"Isn't it beautiful?" The ex-shinigami grinned. "I'm finally able to be completely symmetrical here! Who knew that having your powers struck from you could bring such graciousness! I get to dye my hair and not have my bloodline kick in." He said much like that of a star-struck girl.

"Not you too." Maka whispered to herself in defeat. If even Lord Death's son couldn't pull through the barrier with all his talents, then they were truly trapped. She guessed they would have to wait for someone to find them before they could ever hope to get back home. Unless there was a miracle worker ninja out there.

"I thought I told you to stay in bed!" Sakura shouted slapping Kid on the back and making him keel over. "I was looking for you all over the place, and you were out dying your hair? Honestly! I turn my back for one second."

Kid cringed at the immense pain in his back and grabbed Liz's arm for stability. "You don't know my pain." He said in-between joy and sorrow.

"That's for sure." Liz sighed walking the boy over to his bedside, helping him in. To be honest, she prefered the kid with his stripes than without them. They added character and made him stand out. She never had to worry about loosing him with such a unique hairstyle, but over here, it was a different story. Now she would have to pay extra attention to Kid's whereabouts if she ever needed him. Although, it looked like this time it would be the other way around.

"You haven't seen Blackstar or Tsubaki yet have you?" Maka pressed hopefully. Even though he was critically injured, he was alive and well. Especially since he went out to do his hair and everything, it wouldn't be long before he could leave. She'd give it one more night.

"Sorry, but no." Kid shook his head defiantly laying back down.

"This world is big. You might never find them. It's obvious no one else is in the village." Neji said pessimistically.

"Don't say that!" Lee barged in narrowing his eyes at his team-mate. "Never underestimate the power of youth! With enough hope anything is possible."

"That's right!" Naruto added. "We'll bring them home."

"What do you mean we?" Neji inquired.

"I-I'm with N-Naruto on this Neji." Hinata nodded with a light blush spreading across her face.

A long silent pause. "Alright, fine." Neji shook his head at the group of people. "We'll continue ot keep a look out."

"And so will we." Maka nodded confidently. The meister turned to Rock Lee with a grin. "You said you were good with Taijutsu. Would you mind teaching me?"

"Sure!" The excited ninja concurred. "I'll take you to the training field."

"Maka!" Liz warned, "It might be a little much for you."

"You can stay here and watch after Kid. I need to get stronger. This is my chance to learn a few moves." She replied thinking about Soul. If they never returned to Death City, she needed to adjust to her new home.

"I'm coming too!" Patty sang energetically.

"It's settled then." Lee announced. "We're going to train!"

"I bet you're the perfect one to be by his side." Sakura said realising most of her tension. "Take care. I'm heading over to Lady Tsunade's to help her out."

One by one, the members of the party left the room leaving two individuals to stare after them. They exchanged expressions of concern. "What's taijutsu?" Kid asked thankful to not have been left alone.

"Hand to hand combat. I learned a little myself. Want me to show you a little?" Liz smiled sweetly.

"No thank you. I'll wait a little longer. How about you fetch some books so we can study alternative methods of getting out?" He offered receiving a rather bored look in return. Kid knew Liz didn't really like to read, but this was something the two of them could manage on their own.

"Oh Alright." The weapon complained. "But you better not go anywhere."

"Don't worry. Everything is perfectly fine now." Liz gave him one more protective look before retreating out of the hospital room. Yes, they were words she could trust. Now, to find out where the library was...

* * *

**A little shorter than my previous one, but we're starting to pick up the pace again. :3**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**

**So I've gotten a few requests to see some action take place, and I can put it in at this time. :) Enjoy some action scenes! YAH! Also, since the last one was so short, I took the liberty to making this one longer.**

**Sorry for such long waits in between each chapter. Starting Monday, I'm officially a Senior! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 15 Preparation!**

Maka let out a loud screech as she hit the ground, nearly knocking down Patty in her reckless arm waving. She had no idea that Taijutsu was so hard. Lee's hand movements were to quick for her, and the meister knew that her body didn't go through the kind of rigorous training that he did. Once again her mind growled at the fact that Blackstar would have such an easy time at this. The thought of him made her slightly angry and pushed her back up on her feet. "I'm not through!" Maka hurled her legs, cautiously at first, but then allowed her body to take in the fluent motion.

"You're improving!" Lee said excitedly, easily blocking the kick. Maka wasn't as strong, but she held potential. "Maybe if you follow an excercise you can build up your endurance."

The girl smiled brightly as the two locked eyes, only to continue in their fighting. Patty in the meantime, was extremely rocking her moves. She managed to flip Naruto, send Neji flying, and just about knock little Hinata out. Her ninja expertise was surprisingly quick for her abilities. "Hahaha, you flew! You flew!" The blond laughed as the teen hoped back over muttering something under his breath. A wind of sharp air caught her attention, and Patty managed to dodge incoming shuriken without a seconds hesitation. Behind her, was a young kunoichi with two buns on either side of her head. Grinning from ear to ear, she cast out a scroll and started to send out weapons galore. Patty grinned. Since catching Liz was usually common to do, her hands knew exactly where to place themselves. Fingers turning the weapons with ease, her palms wrapped around the edges of two samurai swords. With a loud clank and whirl of many more deathly weapons, Patty let the blade do all the working.

"There's just no way!" The girl cried. "No one should be able to do that!"

"Take that!" Patty cried now taking on a new pose with pure determination leaking across her face.

"Tenten." Neji walked over to the weapon's mistress and smiled. "We were just training."

"Without me?" The brunette inferred with a roll of her eyes. "If you really want to know some good, I'll teach you how to handle a weapon."

"Eeek!" Maka whirled by with another thump and stared up at the new girl panting heavily. "We've sure got weapons down." She moved her body just in time to avoid a blow from her opponent.

"Good! You didn't let your guard down." Rock Lee praised jumping back.

The meister was starting to get the hang of things. It put a lot of strain on her muscles to keep up with his speed, but it was for the greater good. Lee's movements were unpredictable, but that was to be expected. In this world, where technique relied solely on the body and not the soul, the shinobi must use his inner strength to get by, and they had a lot. Her newest goal was to gain as much as the people of this world had, and to bring it back to her own.

A little farther away, Liz was out wandering the streets and getting directions. She had been in the streets enough to get the hang of where she was going, not to mention her upbringing on them made it all the easier. "Hey, hey, hey! where you going sweety?" For a moment, she thought it directed at her and was about to tell the creep to bug off, but when she turned her head...

"No stop!" The poor girl cried shoving a big white-haired man away, or at least trying to. "I don't know how to deal with a creepy old man!"

Liz, shocked as well as she overjoyed, couldn't help but stare at the pathetic scene in front of her. "Hey get back old geezer! Stay away from Crona!" She called out shoving the man and managing to knock him off his balance. "Get lost before I make you be in a lot of pain." The boy looked up to his savior with teary eyes and let loose a loud whimper. He was covered in steamy water which led her to believe he had landed in the bathhouse not to far away. Just his luck to land where this perv currently occupied. "Oh mama!" The man cheered now trying to keep his eyes contained from the newer sight. "I just keep running into pretty women everywhere." He stood up dusting off his pants and smiled holding out his hand. "Where are my manners, I'm Jiraiya."

She must have thought him crazy to think that she would even consider shaking his hand. "I'm looking for the library. Can you point me in the right direction?"

"The library? You're not from around here then. Let me take you there!" He smiled making the two shiver. Before either of them could protest, he was dragging them along by the hands and heading down Konoha's lively streets."Don't forget to also check out my latest new book in the Make Out Paradise series!"

Crona whined, but he kept his mouth shut. Ragnorak, his back buddy who usually fought alongside him, wasn't popping out. In fact, it felt completely silent back there. His blood was still strong and hardened though, so at least he was safe from getting harmed. The only thing he could remember was-BOOM! Everyone in Konoha turned their heads over to the side. Black smoke wafted into the air in large chunks. "The Hokage!" Jiraiya shouted dropping his companions and rushing for the building. Liz looked up in time to see it on fire as ninja's were already trying to douse it out with their powers.

"What just... happened? Are we under attack?"

"I don't know how to deal with a strange new world. It's too bright and big and colorful. I don't know anyone and now mysterious bombs are going off!" The pink haired mumbled hiding his head in his hands as Liz took him by the shoulders.

"Get a grip! You're not alone! You'll explain everything to us later though." Liz ordered knowing she had to get back to her meister. No. He wouldn't be there anymore. Not after that. "Let's go!"

Back in the training grounds, Neji, Lee, and Tenten assembled into their team ready to head out. "Watch over them." Neji instructed to Naruto.

Naruto believed more than anything that he should be the one going, but he couldn't argue. It made sense that a full team should go, besides, he had a duty to his clients. "We're-!" Another explosion in the east. "Shadow Clone jutsu!" As they were about to pick up the girls and take them off, Maka stopped them. "Wait! I want to join this fight." The ninja stopped a moment and considered her proposal. He really wanted to get into the action and fight these do-gooder with everything he had.

"Alright! I've got your back." They bolted off with Patty eagerly following closely behind. "The Hokage's got everything under control, I just know it!"

"I'm with you Naruto!" Hinata replied letting them all know that she was still there.

"That idiot." Kisame said quietly as he and Itatchi moved through the streets.

"Well he did provide for a good distraction." Itatchi replied. "It's time."

* * *

**BOOM! We're underway! Beware the Akatsuki and what's in store!**


End file.
